The present disclosure relates to the field of electroacoustics, and more particularly, to a diaphragm assembly.
The diaphragm is an important part of a loudspeaker for implementing electro-acoustic energy conversion. With the continuous development of the information industry and electronic technology and the continuous deepening of the research on basic materials, people have made many attempts and explorations in this technical field of diaphragm materials, so as to make product's performances more optimized.
In an existing loudspeaker, the diaphragm structure is mainly composed of a single-layer polymer material, such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polyethylene naphthalate (PEN), polyether ether ketone (PEEK), polyetherimide (PEI), polyphenylene sulfide (PPS), polyarylate (PAR), thermoplastic polyurethane elastomer (TPU), etc. There are also some diaphragms being of composite structures including two or more of the materials described above, but the diaphragms composed of the materials described above generally have the problems such as poor strength and uniformity. Specifically, the diaphragm composed of the single-layer polymer material is more difficult in molding and processing, while the composite diaphragm composed of multiple layers of polymer material as mentioned in the above is not uniform in molding uniformity and prone to affect the product's acoustic performances. In addition, the diaphragm composed of the polymer material is difficult to have relatively good strength and toughness at the same time, prone to rupture and other phenomena, and not ideal in compliance; moreover, the diaphragm composed of the polymer material after long-term working will undergo temperature changes, and the diaphragm having poor temperature stability is prone to deformation and softening, thus affecting product's quality and service life.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a new improved solution for the material composition of the diaphragm structure against the problems described above, in order to further improve the temperature stability, compliance and other indexes of the diaphragm.